Thunder
by fantasylover94
Summary: "You didn't succeed nor failed but lost what was dear to you." Spoke an elderly manly voice calmly and comforting. I smell spices and hear gently splashes of water drops. A western story in the perspective of an Indian (Sioux). It came to me while listening 'Lone Ranger' from Hans Zimmer. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Thunder**

"You didn't succeed nor failed but lost what was dear to you." Spoke an elderly manly voice calmly and comforting. I smell spices and hear gently splashes of water drops. Suddenly feeling something warm and moist covering my forehead. I begin to groan and opening slowly my eyes, barely remembering what happened. Close beside me sat an elderly man with his legs crossed. His dark brown eyes covered deep under the wrinkles as if to fight to see and had long white hair tied to a long braid. An Indian like me but from a different tribe I couldn't recognize. Strangely he spoke the same tongue like I do and therefore I understood him. I tried to speak but my voice was lost for a moment. "There is no need to speak young warrior. You should take things more slow rather than fast like the white eyes do." He explained sternly with a calm tone and handed me a cup of water. Does he know? Did he witness everything? I looked at him for a moment, trying to find the answer in his eyes while I drank.

He began to smile. "You collect your conscience very fast and yes. I saw you. It was very brave but foolish to do so; you're young yet strong but need to learn still many things."

"What things?" I wondered curiously with a scratchy voice and quickly cleared it.

"Experiences and knowledge."

"I do know how fight."

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything to an old man like me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Grey Wolf. What's yours?"

"Thunder."

"Thunder? How did you get that name?" Asked Grey Wolf curiously.

"I was born in the middle of night as it was raining and thundering. As I grew older my parents saw it fitting to my personality."

"Your personality is like thunder? Not in this moment but I agree to what I saw before." Noted Grey Wolf. I began to look around; I was in a tipi yet the paintings had a different style than we Sioux people usually paint.

"Grey Wolf, where did you learn to speak Sioux? Yet you're from a different tribe?" I asked kindly, holding an open hand to him.

"Your tribe, the Sioux found me when I was a child. Lost and parentless, no one knew from which tribe I come from nor can I remember. Now I'm a old man living solitude letting not being bothered by others." Explained Grey Wolf calmly.

"Thank you for your hospitality Grey Wolf. What could I do for you in return?" I asked, placing firmly my arm across my chest, my hand on other shoulder as a gesture to thank. Grey Wolf thought for a moment in silence, a smile slowly began to form on his lips.

"Giving me company."

"Just that?" I questioned, amazed of his simple wish.

"Just that." He repeated with full confident.

He smiled even broadly because of my reaction. After some time I decided to stand. Suddenly everything began turn around me.

"Take it slow Thunder. You collected not simple or fatal wounds but many. And they need more time than you think to heal." Explained Grey Wolf, quickly standing up and holding me up. I looked at my body, finding that I had many wounds. He bid me kindly to sit again and gave another cup of water.

"Do you remember what happened? How it ended fighting bravely against the white eyes?"

"Barely." I responded while placing a hand to my head and looking up to think. "Only close before the end, that I killed a white eye from fleeing. One of many. Now I remember. A large number of white eyes attacked our camp. My parents, friends and everyone I knew are now gone, I'm the only one left from the camp." I explained. The words stung in my heart like sharp thorns. I wanted to shed tears but nothing came as if I was dried up. Grey wolf said nothing but patted on my shoulder. From his gaze I saw he had pitifulness in his dark brown eyes, knowing I would be the same way alone like he is now. My memory is the only thing that keeps them in existence. After many long moments of silence of sorrow my emotions turned rapidly like the wind to hatred and vengeance. Wanting to kill all the white eyes for what they have done. But one against many, where lies the possibility for a victory? Nowhere! And would it satisfy me? Where would it lead me in my life? Would I be lost or become a coward? To all those thoughts in my mind, my eyebrows knitted together and I clenched my teeth. My hands were balled to fists. "Do not let revenge overtake your emotions. It will only lead you to death without accomplishing what you wanted to do." Remarked Grey Wolf calmly.

"Revenge? I'm rather confused. I could break out in tears but nothing comes."

Grey Wolf didn't say anything further.


	2. Chapter 2

With his generosity and hospitality he aided my wounds and let me stay. After all I had nowhere else to go or stay and Grey Wolf needed company once in a while. From day to day we became friends and slowly I'm beginning to see him like a grandfather.

Suddenly one morning I was awakening by the sound of hooves from outside the tipi. Naturally a horse just walking past wouldn't worry me, but beside that sound I heard metal clinging like the reins and spurs of a rider. A white eye no doubt, they're the only sort that try to enslave everything around them through control and pain. As I wanted to wake Grey Wolf, I saw him sitting up he was wide-awake. "Indian! Come out! I want to talk to you! Just talk, no fight! Understand?" Called a manly voice firmly from outside. I saw his shadow cast on the wall of the tipi. "You stay here Thunder." Noted Grey Wolf in a whispering tone and went out. Once he stepped out they began to talk. My heart was up to my throat. Hoping nothing terrible will happen to my dear friend, compare to the experience I collected from last time. Quickly I had my bow and arrow at hand incase the white eye would attack. The tone in their conversation remained calm to my astonishment but I still held suspicion. Watching eagerly at the two shadows facing each other on the wall of the tipi. Memories rose like a fog in my mind, pictures of wonderful and terrible remembrance, of my family and friends that are now gone. Killed. My hands balled to fists. I felt a fire of rage and anger burn in me; thanks to my clear conscience I kept myself under control. Knowing I can't just ruthlessly attack that white eye although I have the desire to do so. After some time the white-eye rode off. For one brief moment I was relieved and then surprised. Grey Wolf was still standing outside; curiosity over came me and went out to see. He was watching how the white eye rode out of sight in the horizon, his expression was stern. After a moment of silence I asked, "What did the white eye want?"

"Land. He ordered me to move some place else." Grey Wolf paused. "I still wonder, when will the white eye fully understand that the land is for everyone and is everyone's home? Why does the greed and arrogance rule instead of respect and peace? Why?"

With his words I understood and I began to wonder myself. Not even I can answer his question. I didn't say anything and watched along how the white eye vanished out in the horizon. Thinking through what Grey Wolf said, trying to find an answer. A gentle breeze of the south blew over the plain. A question came to my mind.

"Where will we move Grey Wolf?" I asked looking to him.

"Where the wind blows to." Answered Grey Wolf calmly.

For a moment I was surprised and the wind blew stronger, strong enough to cover my eyes with my long straight black hair. Quickly I moved the hair aside so that I could see again. Grey Wolf was smiling at me.

"What's so funny?"

"It seems the wind just told you personally where we will move, to the unknown in the north." Grey wolf pointed to the north.

And soon we moved north on horse, sometimes I rode ahead to search the area for food and water. Along the way we came by a deserted camp of other Indians. All the tipis were burned or pulled down and few fires were burning the bodies of the dead. It was a nightmarish sight, reminded like lightening of what I witnessed. It seems the past is haunting me like a ghost in my mind. Under my chest a well-known pain began to sting and an emotion of sorrow was the only thing I felt to sight of the camp. In Grey Wolf's eyes I saw tears shed as we passed. This was definitely caused by the white eyes, how could they be so cruel? Killing not only men! Also women and innocent children! This has to stop, but how? Once we've settled I'd like to discuss this with Grey Wolf, what would his opinion be?


	3. Chapter 3

After the deserted camp we found after a long journey of many days and nights a place to build up the tipi. While he built while I went hunting. Soon everything was like before only this time we had neighbors few miles away, a small camp of Sioux. It made my heart glad but I was a bit careful and nervous at first. They too were careful about me but they saw soon I was friend. They even invited Grey Wolf and me to live in their camp, I accepted but Grey Wolf preferred to live outside of the camp. The times were peaceful just like before, I made new friends and visited often Grey Wolf. With Clever Coyote a hunter and Blue Eagle a warrior like me. Clever Coyote is about same as tall as I am and same built but his name says his character, he is clever and at times sly with a sense of humor. Blue Eagle is a head taller than me with wide shoulders and stronger built than me but always remained calm and always did in tricky situations clear things out to a clear perspective. I never forgot about asking Grey Wolf's opinion in fighting against the white eyes. One fine afternoon as I went visiting Grey Wolf, I asked him. "Grey Wolf, there has been a question in my mind lately. Since we've pasted that ruined camp, seeing death." I paused. "I've been thinking of stopping the white eyes killing us and meaning us all Indians. Fight them back but I don't know how and I'd like to hear your opinion about this."

Grey Wolf remained quiet for a while, thinking. "Mainly violence is never the right answer. But when comes to no other solution, what then?" Began Grey Wolf. "If we communicate they won't listen, promises that they hold will be broken and when they speak it is all lies or sly talking instead of the truth and honesty. Since they came peace is beginning to become slowly the impossible. Yet I know and say myself, nothing is impossible, and I can see it in your eyes. Nothing hinders in your path of life Thunder, follow your heart and think carefully before doing." Explained Grey Wolf.

"But I don't know how Grey Wolf. How can I fight against the white eyes? One against many is highly unlikely."

"Then gather men. Men with the same understanding." Spoke Grey Wolf firmly.

I feel to silence of thought, thinking where to start.

"You're different than the others, maybe there lies your destiny. To do something different or the impossible."

"What if I don't want this? Am I then a coward?"

"No, but your questions will remain unanswered and more Indians will die. Just as it is now."

"Very well, I want the killing to be stopped but I don't want to lead. Yet what choice do I have if I'm the only with that idea in my head."

"Perhaps you're not the only one with the idea but one who has the courage to lead." Said Grey Wolf calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I slept on the thought for a few nights; sometimes it kept me from my sleep and old memories rising again of what I saw. Hearing their cries vividly to my ears yet no one cries in the distance. Seeing the red color of blood from the white eyes and Indian, it always ended finding myself in an emotion of sorrow and hate. My hands balled to fists and my eyebrows knitted together instead of sheding tears. Soon my friends noticed of my restless nights and began to wonder. Clear and honest I told them about the thought of mine.

"Till now I thought I was the only one with that idea. I'll gladly help and fight along your side Thunder." Spoke Blue Eagle with a smile as I finished explaining.

I let my jaw drop of surprise.

"What about you Clever Coyote?" Wondered Blue Eagle giving a friendly shove to him in the back.

"Right now, I don't know. How about we tell this to chief Little Bear?" Asked Clever Coyote lifting his arms to a questioning pose.

"There's a thought." Responded Blue Eagle looking then to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sooner than I thought, we sat in the tipi of chief Little Bear. A fire was burning peacefully in the center and on the other side sat the chief. His expression was stern. For a long moment the tipi was filled with silence. But Clever Coyote, Blue Eagle and I waited eagerly for an answer, although we wanted to continue explaining.

"There is something you three got hold of to think. After all you're young and see it differently than I do as a chief of this camp." chief Little Bear paused. "As chief I only see loses of men, there are too many white eyes out there."

"Only if all the other men will agree. If it is just the three of us, then we will gather men elsewhere and from other camps who will agree. I believe the Apaches will agree upon this very much." I explained to Little Bear respectfully.

"We won't force anyone. We let them decide if they want to volunteer or not great chief." Noted Clever Coyote with a calming voice with his hands open as if to be offering.

Blue Eagle barely said a word during the discussion but listened very carefully and kept a stern expression just like my father would give when I did something bad as a child. Clever Coyote and I explained to chief Little Bear of our idea. How we will gather men and what we would do once we have many on our side. As we finished discussing and coming to an agreement, we left the tipi with lightened hearts. The sun was setting in the horizon, remembering we entered the tipi as the sun was at its highest point in the sky. Finally after many restless nights I finally was able to sleep peacefully, knowing how to start and more.

The next morning we asked every man in the camp if they had the same opinion of the white eyes like Clever Coyote, Blue Eagle and I do. The day ended as it started, no man wanted to join. All except a young boy but he is indeed too young for this. It was no surprise but it was definitely disappointing to me. Clever Coyote and Blue Eagle did have high hopes that few men would join. Strangely I can feel it, there are men waiting out in the unknown to join. Is it a vainful hope or more? The question will be answered soon, once we set off. And so Clever Coyote, Blue Eagle and I set off to ride into the plain where more other tribes live. Knowing we will risk our lives and have only luck on our side. On last night before leaving I visited Grey Wolf to say goodbye. From his tone in speaking I sensed sadness.

"So, you're prepared to seek the unknown?" Wondered Grey Wolf.

I nodded.

"Here, take this with you. It will help you along the way if you know when to use it." He noted and handed to me a small bag with a pipe.

The pipe was made mostly of a bone from a buffalo and the tip end out of stone. It was painted in Grey Wolf's style and decorated with glass pearls and three feathers of an eagle. The pipe was wrapped in fine soft leather bag. Gently I opened the other bag, inside lay few different objects. A claw of a bear, few small blue stones, some pemmican, feathers and few different pieces of fur from different animals. I knew perfectly well those were valuable objects, a luxury for a Sioux.

For a moment I was speechless to Grey Wolf's generosity. I wanted to speak but only hot air rolled out from my mouth.

Soon I found my voice. "Why, Grey Wolf, I thank you greatly of your generosity. But I cannot accept this, it's too great."

"Keep it Thunder. You will need it when you meet with other tribes."

"But I don't want to trade or buy men to stand behind me."

"It's not meant for that, use it wisely and use your imagination. You'll find out in time, one clue I can give. It does have a purpose to what you are doing but not that what you have mentioned." Explained Grey Wolf raising a finger sternly as to mark his words. "Now go, you need to be fresh and ready when the sunrises. Many men are waiting for your call out there."

"You think so?"

Not I think so, I know so." Smiled Grey Wolf.

We gave a friendly goodbye embrace and departed without another word, yet strangely I feel I will see Grey Wolf again. When is the mystery.


End file.
